


The Old Guard - One Shots

by asamandra



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, One-Shots, Prompt Fill, The Old Guard Kinkmeme, blow job while still dressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: A collection of fills for prompts on "The Old Guard Kinkmeme".
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Old Guard - One Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This prompt:](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/10263.html?thread=3450903) Joe/Nicky, blow job while still dressed
> 
> They are back (in a safe house? In their hotel room?) and too impatient to wait, so they don't even bother to take their clothes off before Joe/Nicky gets on his knees
> 
> (I honestly don't care who blows whom as long as they both stay dressed)

Nicky was very quiet. Joe kept watching him since they wrapped up at the scene and Booker drove them to their hideout. It wasn’t one of their usual safehouses, there wasn’t one close enough. 

So Andy had rented a cottage. Fortunately it was pretty secluded, the next _neighbor cottage_ was a five minutes walk away and between them was a small grove. That’s one of the things Joe actually liked in Sweden. Not too many tourists everywhere. 

He turned his head to look at Nicky when he heard him rub his hands over his thighs. Nicky had spent one and a half days in his sniper’s nest, focused on their mark and now the tension wore him out. 

“Booker,” Joe said and the man looked in the rearview mirror, locked his eyes with Joe’s for a moment before he nodded. 

“We’re almost there,” Andy said. She knew Nicky needed to unwind as fast as possible. 

“Tesoro,” Joe said quietly and Nicky nodded at him. 

“I’m okay,” he said but Joe knew he wasn’t. His hands shook for a while now and he rubbed them at his pants again. 

Booker stopped the car in front of their cottage and before he could kill the engine Joe had opened the door and was out of it. He hurried around just the moment Nicky went out, too, and he grabbed his hand. 

Andy nodded at him. She and Booker would unload their stuff. Joe should take care of Nicky now and he knew the best way to unwind him. He led him in their bedroom and shoved him onto the bed the moment the door was shut behind them. 

“Joe,” Nicky said hoarsely and Joe followed him immediately. 

“I’m here,” he said. He went down on his knees between Nicky’s legs and reached up to open his pants. Nicky looked at him and Joe smiled. 

He pulled his pants down a bit, reached in and took Nicky’s dick in his hand. 

“Joe,” Nicky whispered again and Joe sat up, placed his elbows on Nicky’s thighs.

“Relax, baby,” he said. “I’ll take care of you.” 

He ran his hand up and down his length a few times before he just leaned in and took it in his mouth. He knew it was far from romantic or artful, but that was not needed right now. 

Joe closed his lips around the head of Nicky’s cock, circled it with his tongue and could hear the other man groan. He dropped back on the bed, fisted his hands in the sheets - like he always did - and let Joe do _his thing_. 

With his tongue he dipped in the slit, teased it, tickled the frenulum, licked around the glans while his hand searched for his balls. He descended along the shaft, massaged the vein on the underside with his tongue and rolled Nicky’s balls in his hand. His other hand was placed on his stomach right now, under his shirt and caressed him gently while he moved up and down along Nicky’s cock. 

He licked it, sucked it, massaged it, up and down and up and down, he rolled his balls in his hand, felt them, massaged them and he could hear Nicky groan above him. His hips twitched and he fistes the sheets, his head thrown back.

“Joe! Habibi!” he moaned and spread his legs some more. 

Joe moved up a bit, groaned, too, and the vibration of his voice made Nicky twitch some more. He knew he was close already, he could feel it and Nicky placed one of his hands on Joe’s head and Joe smiled up at him as far as possible. But he kept going and it didn’t take much more time till he felt Nicky’s balls draw up to his body.

“Joooeee,” Nicky groaned slowly and then he came. His hips twitched and Joe did his best to swallow as much as possible. A few drops ran along his chin and dropped on Nicky’s pants but he couldn’t care less. 

Nicky sank back onto the mattress, breathing hard, when Joe sat back and licked his lips.

“Better?” he asked, smiling. 

“Better,” Nicky whispered and tried to sit up.

“None of that,” Joe commanded and rose. He sat down beside him, leaned over him and kissed him. Long and hard and full of passion. 

“But I want to return the favor,” Nicky complained when Joe broke the kiss. 

“I know,” Joe said and smiled. “But not now. You need to sleep.” 

He rose and went to the bathroom, came back with a glass with water and a wet washcloth. 

“Here,” he said and handed Nicky the glass. “Drink that.” 

Nicky rolled his eyes but he took the glass and drank while Joe removed his shoes and pants. He used the washcloth to remove the remains of his orgasm and tucked Nicky back in his boxers. 

“You staying with me?” Nicky asked. 

“I’ll just check on Andy and Book and then I’ll be back, okay?” he said. Nicky nodded and rolled on his side. 

“Okay,” Nicky nodded slowly and drowsy. And before Joe reached the door he was sound asleep already. 

“Sleep well, my love,” he whispered. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
